


The Heart Renders

by PrezKoko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Darkshipping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Heartshipping, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rough Sex, Ryou-centric, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: They have a lot of sex. That's it, that's the story.





	The Heart Renders

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something special for my 50th fic. So I wrote a fic that was pure indulgence.

“You like this don’t you…”

Ryou frowned.

“You like it when my big, hard cock violate you like this.”

Ryou frowned some more and shifted on his bed.

“Yeah, that’s it, scream for me.”

He blinked his eyes open and peered around him.

His soulroom...

With the door opened…

Ryou groaned.

/What are you doing this time?/ he demanded, forcing himself to sit up. It was clearly still night time, because his brain was very much filled up with the cotton of sleep, but if Bakura had wanted privacy he would have locked Ryou’s door.

In a distant part of himself, Ryou supposed it was a sign of progression that they were now working together enough that Bakura didn’t lock him up and shut him out whenever he took over the body.

Though in this situation, part of him wished he had been locked up. Then he wouldn’t have to listen to those strangely breathy moans and gasps filtering down the hallway.

//Not now,// Bakura gasped at him.

That gave Ryou pause. He slipped off his bed and inched slowly towards the hallway.

“Come on, spread your legs.” A pause. “Yes, that’s it.”

Ryou edged slowly, cautiously, along the hallway into the area that allowed him to see what was going on. He had to be careful not to walk too far forward, or the Ring would project his spirit out into the open and Ryou would have to watch as Bakura fuck someone’s brains out up close.

He did not want to see that.

But he was curious.

The area he was now in was pitch black. If he squinted, he could see the barest hint of purple mist, like the mist of the shadow realm, swirling around. But mostly it was really dark.

The only area that was not dark was the giant window-like area upon which Ryou could see what Bakura saw.

Bakura was looking up at a corner of the ceiling.

Well that was weird.

“Lower yourself down on me again. That’s it.”

Bakura moaned. It echoed all across the soul-bond. That was when Ryou realised, he mentally kicked himself for not realising sooner, but Bakura hadn’t been the one speaking.

Someone was telling Bakura exactly what to do. And…

And Bakura was listening to him.

The shock caused Ryou to stumble. Stumble forward and fall right out of the Ring, or his mind, or wherever the soulrooms are situated, and right onto his bedroom floor.

No, not his bedroom floor, someone else’s bedroom floor. Or just someone else’s floor.

He froze. Not wanting to draw Bakura’s attention to him. He was likely the only one who would be able to see him. Most people couldn’t see spirits after all. But Ryou still didn’t want to look.

Behind him, Bakura was swearing up a storm. There was a wet-squelching sound and the creak of a bed.

“Yeah, that’s a good pace. Keep going.”

Oh gosh, Bakura was fucking himself on someone, in an unfamiliar bedroom. Ryou had been curious but this was embarrassing. The only consolation was that he had not seen this room in his life.

Although, the desk beside him look an awful lot like Yugi’s…

Ryou scrambled around. His eyes wide.

The Pharaoh was _looking_ at him. That crimson stare boring holes right into his skull.

Ryou had to press his lips together to stop from squeaking. Even then he barely managed.

The two spirits were sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Ryou in all their naked glory. Bakura’s hands gripped at the edge of the bed as he continuously lowered himself on Yami’s dick, pulling himself back up and then easing back down.

Although Bakura was facing him too, his head was thrown back and his mouth was parted as he panted out his pleasure. He hadn’t seen Ryou yet.

Yami, on the other hand, was staring right at him.

But not just Yami. Yugi too. Yugi was by the Pharaoh's shoulders, in spirit-form, staring, his eyes even wider than Ryou’s.

Ryou swallowed nervously.

Yugi cowered a little more behind Yami’s physical body.

Gods alive. Has Yugi been WATCHING all this time? Did Bakura even know?

Yami didn’t seem to care. In fact, if the way his eyes darkened lustfully, it was like he wanted this.

He suddenly thrust up into Bakura’s body.

“Ah!”

“Do it harder,” Yami ordered.

Ryou expected Bakura to scowl. To argue. To snap at him. Instead, Bakura just closed his eyes with this strange, helpless desperation. “Yes…” he panted. “Yes...let me.” And then he started bouncing on Yami’s lap harder, with more enthusiasm. “Oh gods...please...please…”

Yami answer by throwing him to the floor. Bakura lands with a loud thud, supporting himself on all fours. Ryou automatically scooted back.

“Come on, Pharaoh...come on…” Bakura moaned. His eyes were still screwed shut, like he couldn’t focus on anything but being fucked into oblivion by someone he supposedly hated.

Yami reached forward and slapped his ass in response.

Bakura yelped.

“I give the orders here.”

Again, Ryou expected some sort of retaliation, but Bakura just bowed his head. “Please...please…” he whispered. It was almost like he’d been enthralled by a spell. Ryou had never seen this side of Bakura in his life.

Yami knelt down behind him, and thrust in with one swift move.

“Hah! Yes!!” Bakura screamed. Yami didn’t give him time to rest though, immediately pistoling in and out with a frenzy. “Oh! Oh, yes, fuck me! Ah, do it, do it!!!”

“Fucking slut. You’re a fucking cock-slut. Sucking me in with your filthy ass. You want it, don’t you? You want to be violated and stuffed full of my cum.” Yami all but snarled.

Ryou had never seen this side of him either. He felt his cock twitch, which was weird since he was in spirit-form.

“Yes! Yes, fill me up,” Bakura cried. He didn’t resist when Yami pulled him up by the arms. Didn’t complain as his back hit Yami’s chest with a painful-sounding slap. He only moaned louder when Yami reached forward and twisted his nipples. He practically cried in pleasure when Yami bit down on his shoulder hard enough to bruise.

Throughout it all, Yami kept up his thrusting and his dirty dialogue.

Throughout it all, Ryou watched them, unable to tear his eyes away, unable to stop the way his incorporeal jeans tented up.

Throughout it all, Yugi stared at him.

Ryou stared back.

“I’m- I’m close...I’m close!” Bakura moaned. His thighs shook from the strain. And Yami grunted behind him, hips snapping upwards with a cool, harsh efficiency. “Yes!! Yes right there!! OH!!! OOOHHH!!!!!”

And Bakura came. Without his own cock being touched in any way.

Yami gives a drawn out groan behind him. His arms tightening around Bakura’s waist. “Yes, keep squeezing me like that. Yessss….” he jerked up a few more times erratically and Ryou knew he had cum too.

Ryou himself was hard as a rock.

And, oh gods, Bakura was going to open his eyes any second and…

And that thought just excited Ryou more.

What was he going to do when he got caught. Would he be punished? Would Bakura punish him? Or maybe Yami would do the honours.

That didn’t happen though. Bakura simply slumped down into Yami’s arms. Looking completely drained and satiated.

Yugi ducked down behind Yami suddenly and disappeared.

Just as Bakura blinked open his eyes and turned behind him. He cupped the Pharaoh's face far too gently and kissed him.

“Mm…”

Yami returned the kiss in kind, guiding Bakura’s body around as their tongues slide across each other. Neither of them were paying attention to him in any way.

Ryou continued to stare.

He was still hard. And he had no way of dealing with that.

He was still hot. And damn it, he had no idea what was going to happen.

But one thing he knew for sure. In this intimate moment, he felt like he was intruding. More than during the rough sex he had just witnessed.

Ryou averted his gaze.

Just in time to see an incorporeal hand reach out from seemingly nowhere, and grab his arm.

The world melted into a familiar swirl of colours and shadows and light.

And then, Ryou was rolling across the floor of Yugi’s bedroom...again.

No, this wasn’t Yugi’s bedroom. It was his soulroom.

He stared at Yugi.

Yugi stared back.

“Do they do this regularly?” Ryou couldn’t help but ask.

Yugi hesitated. Then nodded.

“Oh…”

“Do you want to see other times?”

Ryou paused. “How?”

“The Puzzle records everything Yami experiences,” Yugi said. “We can see it if we go into his soulroom.”

“Isn’t that…” Ryou broke off. He had never so much as peeked into Bakura’s soulroom in his life. But Yugi had always had a very different relationship with the spirit of the Puzzle. “...can I really?”

Yugi gave him a blinding smile. The same one he would when Ryou played a particularly good hand during their lunch time Duels. It was so familiar that it made the current absurd situation even more absurd.

Yugi grabbed his arm again, pulling him up.

“This way,” he said, crossing over to his bedroom door and easily pushing open the metal monstrosity of Yami’s door into Yami’s soulroom.

They entered what could only be described as a labyrinth. Floors and stairs and doors piled on top of each other, reaching all the way into the ceiling and facing every single direction imaginable. Ryou stared as he looked up, and up, and up.

“This way,” Yugi repeated, tugging on his arm again. Ryou followed mutely.

It occurred to him that Yugi was leading him to basically watch their darker halves have sex. And that Ryou had absolutely zero problems with that.

In fact, just the thought was making Ryou’s cock twitch even more.

They reached a door that looked identical to the dozen of other doors they’d already walked past, and Yugi brought them into a room.

A room that looked awfully similar to Yugi’s own living room. Just with...slabs of stone for the floor. The same floor that they’d been walking on all this time.

It was weird.

Yugi walked forward to the television and for a moment, Ryou got the surreal understanding that they were going to watch their darker halves go at it as if they were going to watch porn on TV.

But then Yugi pressed a button somewhere and the whole area from the TV and beyond melted away into shadows, before returning with Yugi’s bedroom again.

It was like that side of the room had turned into an impromptu stage. Or that Yugi had cut away the wall of his bedroom and stuck it to the end of the room they were currently in.

That was weird too.

All that disappeared from Ryou’s brain however, when a projection of Bakura and Yami appeared.

“ _Nnnn_ ,” Bakura was groaning, gritting his teeth, head falling to the side. He was on his back, legs parted wide and one ankle hooking over Yami’s shoulder. “ _Oh gods…_ ”

“ _Shhhhhh_ ,” Yami cooed at him. His fingers were inside, a jar of lube toppled onto its side on the bed. “ _I need to stretch you out a bit more_.”

“ _Please...just put it in_ ,” Bakura begged.

“ _No. This isn’t just your body. I don’t want to hurt Ryou._ ”

Bakura smirked up at him. “ _But you’ll be fine hurting me?_ ”

“ _Considering how much you get off on pain, it would be my absolute pleasure to hurt you._ ”

“You can sit down if you want,” Yugi’s voice appeared so suddenly, Ryou nearly jumped a foot into the air.

“I...er….”

“ _Oh, yes...that spot!_ ” Bakura moaned from in front of them. Ryou’s head snapped back that way involuntarily.

“Or you can stand,” Yugi said, shrugging. “It doesn’t really matter.”

Ryou sat down heavily on the sofa. Yugi fell down on it beside him, one leg beneath him and facing, and watching, Ryou with those intense eyes he’d been using on Ryou all night.

“Aren’t our other halves going to notice we’re in here.”

“Unlikely,” Yugi responded. “They’re going to cuddle up and just pet each other for a few hours.”

“A few hours?!”

“Their sex is rough, but they’re actually huge saps underneath it all. It’s a wonder how they used to try and kill each other.”

Ryou valiantly teared his eyes away from how Yami was now sucking hard on Bakura’s cock in front of them, just to give Yugi the most disbelieving look he could.

Yugi grinned back. “It’s true.”

Ryou turned back to the scene before him. Yami had three fingers inside now. “How long has this been going on?”

“A while.” Yugi replied. He was staring at the projections in front of them too now. Bakura had just curled in and gasped in pleasure. His cock was pulsing and bouncing against his stomach. “I only found out a few months ago.”

Months. It’s been going on for months and Ryou hadn’t noticed. How could he not have noticed?!

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. They’re good at keeping secrets from us. It’s in their nature.”

“To protect us from the horrors of the world,” Ryou said dryly. They had this conversation a few years ago. When the true workings of the phenomenon regarding the spirits of the Millenium Items had finally been explained.

“Yeah…”

“ _Ah! More!_ ” Bakura was arching his back in front of them. Yami was lining himself up.

“ _I think you’re stretched enough,_ ” Yami's voice was raspy and impatient. Despite that, he pressed in gently, letting Bakura’s body get used to it.

“ _Nnhn, all of it, all of it!_ ”

As Ryou watched, he realised his own breathing was speeding up. The tent in his trousers, which had eased a little when Yugi first brought him into his soulroom, was rearing up again.

Gods, he wanted to touch himself.

“You can pull it out if you want,” Yugi said, as if he read his mind.

Ryou blushed to the roots of his hair. He couldn’t so much as turn to look at Yugi. “N-no! That’d be…”

“That’d be what?” Yugi sounded a lot closer now.

Ryou steeled himself and looked at him. Yugi had siddled close at some point. He was nearly pressed right up against Ryou. “That’d be…” Ryou swallowed.

Yugi looked up at him through his lashes. His eyes were hooded and filled with undeniable desire. Ryou felt himself leaning forward before he could help it.

He pulled back. “That’s be awkward,” he said. “Later, I mean.”

A hand rested on his thigh, sliding back and forth in a deceptively soothing manner. Ryou felt himself get even harder. He hadn’t thought it possible.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Yugi all but whispered into his ear. His breath misting over Ryou’s skin.

Ryou shuddered.

“I want you, Ryou,” Yugi said. “I want you. I want to suck you off and have you scream my name. I want to pound into you until you’re sobbing from it. Until you’re addicted to me.”

Ryou stared. Yugi was practically in his lap now. At some point, his arms had wrapped around Ryou’s neck. Ryou, in turn, had somehow wrapped his own arm around Yugi’s waist.

On the other side of the room, Yami was pounding hard into Bakura. Ryou watched his darker half lie there and take it, his legs spread-eagle as he screamed.

“ _Yes!!! Yes!!!! FUCK ME!!!_ ”

“What do you say?” Yugi murmured against his lips.

Ryou responded by kissing him. His hands travelled down, sliding along Yugi’s back and onto that little backside. He squeezed and Yugi moaned against him.

- _This is happening_ , - Ryou thought to himself hysterically. - _This isn’t a dream, or a fantasy, this is actually happening. We’re...we’re going to…_ -

Yugi chose that moment to pressed his whole body against him and all thoughts flew out of Ryou’s head. He spread his legs, giving Yugi room to maneuver his way down, and then...and then, oh gods, Yugi was unzipping his zipper. With his teeth.

He drew out Ryou’s cock reverently, licked the tip and then-

“Ah! Yugi!” Ryou pitched forward, hands gripping Yugi’s hair as Yugi deepthroated him without warning. Yugi began to suck. “Oh. Oh! Oh yes, oh yes! Ah!”

“ _Oh! Oh, Pharaoh! More!!_ ” In the projections before them, the scene had changed. Bakura was bent over the desk now and Yami was thrusting his tongue in and out of his asshole.

Ryou’s breath hitched and his hands pushed Yugi’s head down desperately. He thrust up with a groan.

Yugi didn’t seem to mind. He even hummed in a pleased sort of way. His fingers had reached down and was now teasingly massaging his balls.

“No,” Ryou groaned. Even though he wanted nothing more than for Yugi to keep massaging him like that.

Yugi paused.

“No…too much, too much.” He wasn’t going to last if Yugi touched him like that.

Yugi seemed to hesitate. He pulled off Ryou’s cock with a loud and obscenely dirty slurp that Ryou couldn’t bring himself to watch. His fingers returned to massaging Ryou’s balls.

“You can come if you want to, Ryou.”

“No…” Ryou gasped. “No...I…”

“Cum on my face,” Yugi said. One hand moved away from the balls and starting stroke up and down Ryou’s shaft. “That’s it. Shoot your load all over me.”

“No...I can’t…” Ryou said. It wouldn’t be...he couldn’t...it would be too…

Yugi didn’t so much as pause. He kept his hand moving up and down and Ryou could feel his climax building. His whole body shook as he tried to contain it.

“Cum, Ryou. Give me a shower with your seeds.”

That did it. Ryou came with a shout and a strangled, “Yugi!!” He spasmed in place, hips jerking up as it shot load after load onto Yugi’s face, dirtying his hair, his lips, his tongue. They fell in globs into Yugi’s mouth and Ryou couldn’t take his eyes away.

“Oh gosh, I’m...I’m…”

Yugi swallowed. Ryou stared in shock.

“Hm, sweet.” Then, “my turn,” Yugi grinned, his expression turning just that side of sly. So hot. Ryou could do nothing but freeze in place and stare.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Yugi said. All commander-like. It was a huge turn on. But then Yugi hesitated. “Unless…”

“Do it!” Ryou said. He was so turned on he wasn’t even embarrassed at how desperate and needy he sounded. “Do it, do it, Yugi, put it in me. Please. Please!”

Yugi’s sly grin returned. Ryou tried not to whimper. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was successful.

“Come down here then.”

Ryou slipped down on to the rough ground.

“Bend over the coffee table.”

He did so. Even though he was sure the coffee table had been a lot further from the sofa. But when he turned his head back around, the sofa they had been on seemed to have disappeared.

Ryou turned forward again. The projections were still playing through Bakura and Yami’s sexual encounters. Right now, Yami appeared to be in some sort of office, complete with floor to ceiling window and…

“Is that Kaiba Corp?” Ryou squeaked.

“Yeah.”

“Why would Kaiba-?”

“I have no idea,” Yugi interrupted. “But Yami said it was exciting so I think maybe Kaiba doesn’t actually know they were there.”

“Or maybe he was watching,” Ryou said. He thought back to how Yami had seemed to get more enthusiastic when he noticed Ryou watching them.

“Or he was watching,” Yugi agreed. “But I don’t think so. I don’t think Kaiba would like this side of Yami. He never likes it when Yami is anything but focused on the game or the potential of a game.”

That was a good point.

“What about you?” Ryou said. He could feel Yugi pulling his pants down and he twitched slightly at the cool air hitting his skin.

“What about me?”

“Do you like this side of Yami?” Because if Ryou was being perfectly honest with himself, he loved this side of Bakura. He loved seeing Bakura just lose control, to submit so completely like he was right now in front of them.

The two of them were in Kaiba’s office, in Kaiba’s fancy big office chair and gods, Bakura was going to town on Yami’s cock. He was bouncing up and down, hands gripping the back of the huge chair that practically dwarfed Yami’s smaller form. And he was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

“ _That’s still not the right angle_ ,” Yami was chastising, somehow maintaining his cool despite Bakura riding him so frantically.

“ _Shut the fuck up, Pharaoh_ ,” Bakura said. But there was no bite to it, no fire of anger in his eyes. Only pleasure, and desire. Lust at its full force. It was beautiful.

“Yeah…” Yugi replied breathlessly behind him. “I like this side of Yami. I like this side of the both of them. But more than that…”

Ryou frowned. Then gasped as a cold, lube-covered finger thrust into his ass.

“More than that, I love this side of you, Ryou,” Yugi said. “I love how they affect you.” He curled his finger and Ryou sucked in a breath through his teeth.

“Oh…”

“I love how they make you hot. How they make you hard. How they make your cock twitch like that.”

“Yugi…” Ryou gasped. There were two fingers now, scissoring him. Ryou arched his back up, groaning at the feeling. “Yugi...yes…”

“That’s it,” Yugi breathed from behind him. “That’s it, say my name. Chant it if you want.”

“Yugi...please…” Ryou begged. There were three fingers now, swirling around, stretching him out, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. “Please, please I need…”

“Not yet…” Yugi said. “Even if this is our spirit body, it aches in the same way after.”

Ryou didn’t know how Yugi would know that, but he didn’t care right now. “I need it, please, put it in...please…”

“No.”

“ _No_.” Yami echoed in front of them. The scene had changed yet again. And they were...they were…

Ryou had no idea where they were, but Bakura was tied up to the ceiling, bent forward and nearly hovering horizontally in the air, feet barely touching the floor. And Yami was running a feather up and down his pulsing cock. A cock ring squeezed Bakura tight, stopping him from cumming.

“ _Pharaoh, Pharoah, please, I need…_ ”

“Yugi…” Ryou whined, not unlike the way his darker half was whining in the projection. He felt more justified though, because Yugi had slowed right down with his fingers.

“I like this part, it gets real good.”

No, Yugi couldn’t be wanting to watch instead of actually…

“Yugi, if you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god.”

“No.”

“ _No._ ”

The fingers swirled gently. Ryou growled, but he turned back to the projections too.

“ _Why the fuck not?!_ ”

“ _Let’s do something different. Suck me off, in that position,_ ” Yami was slapping his cock across Bakura’s sobbing face.

It was an ode to the desire Bakura must be feeling because he didn’t so much as complain. He just twisted his head and sucked.

Yami groaned, fisting one hand into Bakura’s hair. “ _Easy with the teeth. Ah! Fucker!_ ”

“He looks good like that right?” Yugi said. Ryou nodded. Yugi’s fingers were still swirling gently, but they were reaching in deeper. They were also teasing at the edge of what Ryou assumed must be his prostate because he keeps wanting Yugi to touch _that_ spot and Yugi was purposely avoiding it.

He had no idea how Yugi could even tell where his prostate was. Maybe thanks to the magic that made the sofa disappear and gave them more room to move around.

“He looks good, don’t you just want to pound into that ass.”

Ryou froze. He...he hadn’t considered that at all. But he couldn’t unsee it now. He watched as the projections spun to show off Bakura’s ass. Empty, willing and waiting. His mouth dried up from the shock of want. Then watered.

“Sink yourself deep inside…” Yugi was saying, voice barely above a whisper.

Ryou whimpered. His hips jerked forward involuntarily.

“Yami said it’s tight, you know. Really tight. And that it squeezes you in all the right places.”

Ryou reached a hand down to grab his own cock, which he realised had been hard for a while now. When did that happen? He only came a little while ago.

Before his fingers so much as brushed against himself though, Yugi grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them down onto the table.

“No touching.”

“Yugi…” Ryou pleaded.

“No. Keep watching.”

Ryou kept watching. Yami was guiding Bakura’s pace, pushing his head up and down with his hands. They must be in the Shadow Realm somewhere because that was the only explanation for the misty quality of the air, and the way the chains holding Bakura seemed to be supported by darkness itself, and…

And the machine that was materialising behind Bakura.

“Wha?”

“That place they’re in. That was here.” Yugi explained. “Not in this room, but out in the hallway, that huge lobby area when you first passed the door.”

Close. Super close. Ryou felt his excitement jump up a few more notches.

“Yami can pretty much make anything he wants appear in here. He saw that machine on the internet once, and...well…you can guess the rest.”

Ryou could absolutely guess the rest. Because that machine was a simple, large, rectangle that had a single appendage sticking out at the front of it.

It was a dildo. With adjustable-height functions.

Ryou didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or drool.

Bakura was definitely laughing. “ _What the fuck is that?_ ”

“ _Something I saw online. You can adjust the shape, width and length. I’ve made it so it’s exactly the same size as mine._ ”

Bakura’s amusement immediately disappears. It’s replaced by an intense and lustful gaze.

Yugi was swirling the tip of his cock against Ryou’s entrance now. It was maddeningly teasing and Ryou couldn’t think through it. He couldn’t think at all. He could only watch.

“ _Haven’t you ever wondered, what it’d be like to have me filling you up on both ends?_ ”

Bakura didn’t speak. Only stared. He swallowed.

“ _I want you to imagine it, Kura, imagine that it’s me. Pounding into you with abandon while you suck me off._ ”

Bakura groaned.

Ryou’s hand stayed to his own cock again. And again, Yugi slammed them down onto the coffee table. Ryou shivered in delight.

“Yugi…”

“Shhh, a little longer,” Yugi murmured.

“I can’t…”

Yugi nudged his ring of muscles with his cock tip. “You can...just a little bit.”

“ _Do it…_ ” Bakura was saying. He allowed himself to be guided back onto Yami’s cock, mouth practically straining for it. The moment he could, he sucked, hollowing out his cheeks, deepthroating him.

Behind him, the machine was swirling its clone of Yami’s dick against Bakura’s entrance. Much the same way Yugi was doing to him.

Suddenly, Ryou understood what Yugi was aiming for. His body thrummed with anticipation.

The machine plunged in, breaching Bakura’s ring of muscles and sheathing itself completely.

In the same moment, Yugi thrust into him. Hard.

“ _Ah!_ ” Bakura cried out. Mouth slipping away from Yami’s cock for a moment.

“Hah! Yes!” Ryou yelled. He felt himself jolt forward from the thrust, sliding further along the coffee table. He pushed his ass up and back, spearing himself on Yugi’s cock, feeling it open him up even more.

Yugi pulled back, then, with another hard thrust, stabbed in.

“Yugi…” Ryou moaned.

“That’s it,” Yugi panted, starting to pull out and thrust in with more of a rhythm. “That’s it, keep screaming my name like that. Tell me what you want, Ryou.”

On the projections in front of them, Bakura had gone back to sucking Yami’s cock. Although, with the way he was grunting and whimpering, and the way Yami was holding his head in place, it honestly looked more like he was being used, and enjoying it immensely.

“Fuck me, Yugi,” Ryou begged, “Fuck me, please!”

Yugi’s fingers on his hips tightened, digging in and causing Ryou to wince. “I’m going to,” he promised. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re not going to be able to walk. You’ll remember it for days, me pounding into you like this.”

As if to reiterate his point, Yugi pulled all the way out, before slamming back in.

Ryou let out a scream. “Yes!!”

“You like that?”

“Yes,” Ryou nearly sobbed. His thighs were burning but he pushed back even more. “More, more, please.”

In front of them, Yami was grunting. “ _Suck it, fucking suck my cock_.”

Bakura was clinging to him, holding him by the hips and sucking hard. It made Ryou want to suck too. Maybe he’ll return the earlier favour and give Yugi a blow job later.

Just as he thought that, Yugi shifted his angle, and Ryou felt pleasure shudder through his body.

“Don’t think about other things,” Yugi panted. No, he ordered, and Ryou shivered for another entirely different reason.

Yugi grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from where they had been gripping the edge of the coffee table, and tugged them back. Ryou’s arms stretched out behind him, with Yugi holding them for leverage. Yugi thrusts in again, not bothering to pull out fully any more as he gyrated into Ryou.

Ryou threw his head back, back arching involuntarily in this position, moans falling from his lips.. “Yugi, yes, Yugi, right there, right there. Oh gods, fuck me, do it. More, more!! Oh!!!”

“Louder,” Yugi demanded. “Say it louder.”

The pleasure was overriding Ryou’s ability to think, he felt his eyes roll back, and felt a heedy heat permeating him. His own cock was bouncing in front of him, streaming with pre-cum.

“Yugi!!” Ryou all but screamed. “Yugi!!! More, I need you. Please, please please please please please!!!”

Fingers threaded into Ryou’s hair, scratching his scalp, and suddenly Yugi pulled him away from the table and slammed him into the floor. Ryou felt his hips being pulled upward, even as his head was pressed down against the floor. But most importantly, Yugi had shifted position and was driving his cock into him with abandon.

Miraculously, he was hitting Ryou’s prostate with every thrust.

“Ah! Ahh aaahh aah!!! Yes yes yes yes yes!!!!” Ryou chanted. “That’s it! Harder! Harder!!! Fuck me, Yugi! Fuck me!!! HARDER YUGI!!! Oh!! Yes!!! Give it to me, give it to me! Oh! Ohhhh!!!! Gods, I’m close, I’m so close!!!!”

“Me too, Ryou,” Yugi said. He’d long since abandoned any sort of rhythm, simply thrusting into Ryou with hard, jerky movements. “Don’t hold back, cum, Ryou, cum!!”

As if the words were a permission, Ryou felt himself tip over the edge with a full body shudder of pleasure. “Yugi!!!!” he screamed as he shot his load without being touched.

“I’m cumming too, Ryou,” Yugi groaned. His breath hitched. “I’m cumming!” Yugi’s grip on his thighs tightened, and Yugi jerked hard into Ryou a few more times as he released.

Ryou felt the cream squeeze into him. Moaned at the thought of being filled up and squeezed his ass tight to keep as much of it in as he could.

* * *

“Mhm, yes, that’s it!”

Bakura frowned.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah. Nngh!!”

He sat up, frowning at his soulroom door.

“Ah! Ah!! Ahhh yes!! More! More!!”

That was...weird. Ryou should be asleep. He certainly hadn’t noticed him waking up. Or had the stupid Pharaoh really tired him out that much?

He got off his sleeping mat and silently slipped out of the Ring.

The sight that greeted him made him freeze in place.

They were in the game shop. Yugi’s gameshop. And oh gods, what _was_ his host doing?

The Pharaoh was out of the Puzzle too, he was sitting on one of the shelves, watching the proceedings with familiar lustful eyes. His trousers were tented up, a wonder given the tight leather, and when he noticed Bakura appearing, he simply gave him a knowing smirk.

Bakura glared at him.

“Yugi!!!!” Ryou screamed.

They were on the counter. The glass counter that held all the rare duel monster cards. Both Ryou and Yugi were completely naked and Ryou was...Ryou was…

He was _straddling_ the Pharaoh’s host like a horse, bouncing up and down. Gods, he was riding him like the world would end tomorrow.

Despite himself, Bakura felt his mouth go dry.

Yugi, for his part was thrusting up with a lot more strength than Bakura expected him to have. The Pharaoh had mentioned managing to persuade him into some sort of climbing center or something. Although Bakura was pretty sure pure enthusiasm for the sex was one of the main factors here.

“Yugi! Yugi yess!!! Yes, yes, ah! That’s it! Right there! Yes, yes yes yes yes yes yes!!! YES YUGIIIIIIIIII!!!!” Ryou screamed.

Why wasn’t anyone running down to stop them? Was there a spell to block out noise? And what was Ryou doing on top of a case of Duel Monster cards, talk about disrespect!

Not that Bakura cared all that much about respect, but cards were different.

An arm rested gently against Bakura, causing him to jump. The Pharaoh was there, eyes dark, body now pressing against him.

“If you want to watch,” he whispered, “I know of a better place that won’t disturb them.”

And then Bakura was being pulled into the Puzzle.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been here before. Afterall, the large space near the door was where he had once been tied up and filled on both ends. But it was still not something they did regularly. Usually if they wanted to go at it in spirit form, they’d just go to the Shadow Realm.

“Who says I give a damn about disturbing them,” Bakura snapped, once they were clearly out of earshot of the two hosts going at it like rabbits.

“Hmm...well we can always go back out there. They did get into all this from watching us have sex.”

Bakura paused. His brain was not comprehending. “What?!”

The Pharaoh smirked. “Want to see their first time?”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I posted the wrong version last week because I was being a numpty. ^^;;; The completed and edited version is now here, so hope you like it better. Thanks for the kudos so far! ^_^


End file.
